Wish Come True
by Lauren March
Summary: Ayase's father has recently passed away. Her father's good friend Sakura has been taking care of her since. Ayase has been able to tell everything to Sakura. But now, she has to keep just about the biggest secret from her: Ayase is chosen.
1. Father's Wishes

_After the death of my father, things in my life got extremely complicated. My mother had been gone many years before and she had taken my older brother down with her. My dad was all I had left. Once he was gone, I was nobody, with nobody._

_It wasn't just that he'd left me with no one, it was also that he'd left me an extraordinary gift; a gift that I didn't want to have been placed into my hands._

"Ayase! Ayase Maeko!" Sakura's singsong voice yelled from the hall. "Are you awake yet, Miss Ayase?!" She pounded on my door and swung it open. Then, after crossing the room, threw my covers off of me and left, half-saying, half-singing, "Breakfast is ready! Hurry and get some!"

As I slipped into my school uniform, I muttered, "I regret letting you move in here! How stupid of me!"

Sakura, having heard every word, yelled back, "You regret nothing! Now hurry up! Big Sis wants you to school on time!"

Sakura was an old friend of my dad's. Ever since he'd died, she'd become my caretaker, my 'Big Sis'. She worked at the school as a teacher just to watch me there. She was always bright and cheery and eager to help. Every morning she'd walk with me to school, every day we'd eat free lunch on the roof, and every night we'd walk home.

When my dad passed away, he left me a huge estate and a lot of money. My newly acquired estate had been in my family for generations. It had three buildings, the main house and two guest houses. There was a large yard and in it a small family cemetery. It was here that I'd been up late last night visiting, causing me to oversleep.

When I got down the hall to the dining room, Sakura was sitting, hands folded under her chin. "Finally," she said as I sat down. She scraped eggs onto my plate and then her own as I put two pieces of toast on to each. After she poured herself orange juice and me milk, we dug in.

"You got in late, Miss Ayase. Visiting your old man?" She asked in between gobbles. I forked eggs into my mouth and nodded. She took a sip of juice. "A way to spend the month anniversary, I suppose." She bit into the warm buttered toast. "That was nice of you."

I choked back tears. "I miss him, Sakura." My fork fell to my plate. I lowered my head and just sat there. Sakura put her hand on my shoulder. "Sweetie, we all do."

I couldn't eat anymore, so I waited for Sakura to finish. Once she was, we headed to the front parlor where our shoes and bags were waiting for us. After slipping on my shoes and hoisting my backpack over my shoulder, I went to the door. Sakura soon joined me and we headed to school.

When we got to the large campus, we split. I went straight to homeroom. There, my best friends Rose and Aericka were waiting.

Rose was smiling brightly, and Aericka, anxious to explain, began, "Vince wanted to know where you were! He wanted to talk to you!" She exclaimed excitedly. Across the room Vince sat eying me. He got up when we made eye contact and pulled me into seclusion.

"Ayase, right? Your father died a month ago, didn't he? Sorry if it's a sore subject, but I need to talk to you about it." His perfect gray eyes narrowed. "Meet me behind the gym during math period. And tell no one." He walked away, his black curls bouncing.

The school bell rang. The teacher went to take attendance. I tried to ignore Rose and Aericka's attempts for my attention. In ten minutes, I was out of there and in Social Studies, without either of them.

When fourth period math came, I ducked to the stairwell and went to the back. Placing a rock so the door wouldn't lock me out, I dashed out and ran as fast as I could to the gym building. Class was held inside today, so I made it, without being seen, to the back of the building.

Vince was already there, leaning against the wall. "I half expected you not to show, but I guess you _do _have guts." He slid to the ground. I took a seat beside him. "What did you want, Vince?"

"I'm going to start out saying that you won't believe a word of it." He sighed and took a small box from his jacket pocket. "Your father wanted me to give you this. He wanted me to teach you."


	2. The Box

Chapter TwoThe Box

I took the box with uncertainty. "Go on," I told him, placing it beside me.

He pointed at the box. "That is your key. The biggest question of all will be answered once you open that box. Until then, this is as far as I can get." In a far off distance, the bell rang. "Meet me here at the same time tomorrow. Bring that," he motioned toward the box, "And at least have looked at it. Savvy?"

I smiled and nodded. Together we walked to the main building, and then we split. I went up three flights of stairs to the roof to meet Sakura for lunch.

"Who was that boy?" Sakura asked, walking from the gated edge. "Why weren't you at math class?"

_Crap._ "He's nobody, we were just meeting for the ten minute break, is all. I was at math." I lied.

"No, Aya. It's two minutes into break. There's no possible way. Besides, I didn't teach fourth period today. I was up here for the while, and I saw you sneak off. Don't you lie to me, Ayase!" Sakura had never been so mad before.

I looked down. "He's.. Vince LaMatii. He wanted to meet me for something. I only went because he said that it was about Father." I hid the box from her. "Nothing happened, he just wanted me to.. to vent, really. Can we just eat?"

Sakura sighed. "I want your word that this is all that happened. Truthful and honest word."

"Nothing happened. We just talked. I promise on Father's grave." I wasn't lying either. It wasn't like we did anything _wrong_ besides skipping class. We _did_ just talk.

She pushed a tray in front of me. "Egg rolls and super meat sandwiches, with a side of mini cakes. And, my special juice. Dig in."

I happily shoved food into my mouth. I hadn't had much breakfast and by now, I was _really_ hungry. "Don't eat so fast, you'll get sick." Sakura protected even when she was upset.

I met up with Vince after fifth period. "Would it be possible to miss a different class period? Like third?"

He looked up at me suspiciously. "Okay. Third, then."

I was glad that he hadn't asked me why. I happily walk away to sixth period. He stalked up behind me. "Looked in the box yet?"

"No. I was planning on it at home." I said.

"Whatever," he took my hand. "Want to walk with me?"

I smiled and nodded. My hand still in his, we walked like snails to sixth period, which we had together. We were late, but it didn't really matter at all. It was worth it.

After school, I met up with Sakura and we trotted home. "Can you tell me anything? You used to tell me everything."

"Sakura-chan! I did tell you everything. Vince wanted to talk to me about my father. And we did so!"

Sakura gave me a disappointing look. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me then I can't make you." I groaned. Then we walked in silence back home.

Once there, Sakura asked, "Did you remember to get the homework assignment from the class that you skipped?"

"No." Not entirely my fault. I'd just tell Mr. Ramardi I was in the nurse's office.

"Oh, I did for you. I said that I was meeting with you that period and he gave me what you missed." Sakura handed me a notebook. "See, I got your back, Aya, the least you could do was tell me everything that happened between you and Vince. And don't tell me that you've said everything that needs to be said." Sakura showed me the box. "You dropped this."

"Wait... did you...?" was all I could say.

"No, I did not violate your space. But, I do know that Vince and you have some kind of _thing _so I wouldn't put it past you that all you did was talk."

"We weren't... It's not like we were back there _making out_ or anything! You're the _**WORST**_" I tore out of there, with my backpack, the box, and the notebook. After I located the farthest guest house, I walked inside, slammed the door shut, and locked it. I slid to the floor and let tears run down my face. _Why doesn't she believe me?_


End file.
